


Who killed the dream I've dreamed?

by rlbelliboni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigal might be mentioned further into the conversation, Altered Mental States, Crime Solving, Crimes, Dorks in Love, Hannibal Lecter in Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Murder, Murder Mystery, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Prompt Fic, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Serial Killers, beta reader, long conversations, prompt, red dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlbelliboni/pseuds/rlbelliboni
Summary: "[...] He and Hannibal meet in a house at the edge of a cliff, a man tries to kill them, then he turns into a monster, they fight him, then they fall to their own deaths.Will woke up from this dream, as always in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat, a flush on his face, but he felt cold, and he could never go back to bed, not after having the image of him and Hannibal clinging to each other for dear life..."Or the one where Will is having a dream about the Cliff, Hannibal is being amused by it, and a murder happens. Will is super stressed with the whole situation.





	Who killed the dream I've dreamed?

**Author's Note:**

> *THIS IS A PROMPT*  
> *I AM POSTING HERE JUST TO KNOW WHAT ARE YOU OPINION ON THIS AND IF I SHOULD KEEP WRITING!!*  
> *PLEASE, IF YOU ENJOY THIS AND DO WANT ME TO WRITE THIS FIC LET ME KNOW!!*

“… and then we fell of the cliff.” – Will Graham finished narrating his dream. Hannibal took a deep breath 

“Did we survive?” – the psychiatrist asked, a smirk lightly crawling its way to rest upon his lips. Will diverted his look from the doctor, he shifted on his seat. Hannibal could see the man was getting nervous, so he concluded “We didn’t…?” – the tone of the doctor’s voice made Will look deep into his eyes, he said faintly 

“I- I don’t know… That – that doesn’t matter, I” – “You just want the dreams to stop.” The doctor finished for Will, who seemed more relaxed on the chair.

It has been almost a month that he had the said dream. The “ _Cliff_ ” dream. All Will want was for the dreams to stop. 

“Yes, I just want them to be gone”. 

Hannibal analyzed the distressed man in front of him, again, Dr. Lecter had the habit of analyzing Will Graham whenever he looked too stressed or whenever he behaved in ways that Hannibal didn’t like, in ways that surprised the doctor, which meant, he was always analyzing Will. 

“Why?” – he wanted to know why Will had such a dream with him, and he also wanted to know what caused his patient to have a dream with them sharing such an intimate moment as dying. 

Will stuttered, but did not answer.

Since his last time talking with Bedelia, since he discovered Hannibal’s feelings, that Hannibal is in love with him, he had been dreaming this odd thing.

_He and Hannibal meet in a house at the edge of a cliff, a man tries to kill them, then he turns into a monster, they fight him, then they fall to their own deaths._

Will woke up from this dream, it was always in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat, a flush on his face, but he felt cold, and he could never go back to bed, not after having the image of him and Hannibal clinging to each other for dear life, imprinted on his mind again. During the day it felt like the dream was haunting him, he would feel Hannibal’s arms holding him and his mind wouldn’t focus on anything else but that one single thought. Hannibal’s arms holding him.

* * *

Jack Crawford called Will in the middle of the night. A murder happened. 

He didn’t take long to arrive at the crime scene, two dead bodies in an abandoned parking lot.

A man and a woman, who were not related, were found and the crime scene looked "Poetic" - Will said out loud, examining the scene. Two naked corpses, with certain parts of the bodies covered with different kinds of flowers and roots, in the air, the distinct scent of two different perfumes. Jack approached  W ill “What do you mean with poetic?” – Graham cracked a smile, thinking he had found a clue “This killer, it showed us what to look for, he or she showed us, it’s design”.

T he almost-FBI-detective assumed the killer role on the scene, he descri b ed out loud 

– " _I meet a man, his scent makes me amazed, for it’s something unique. I put wood on his arms and maple leafs on his hands, because that is what I assume he smells like. I try to recreate this scent at home, but it’s not the same thing because something is missing: it’s missing something that belongs to him…_ ”–

Jack Crawford listened carefully, he questioned Will –“What is missing? The bodies were found naked, maybe his clothes?” – the chief detective looks around, there was nothing missing on the bodies, until Will’s face turned into a grimace

“The perfume, it smells unique yes, maybe the flowers could be hiding something…” – as soon the sentence is out a forensic doctor called Detective Crawford, under the piece of wood on the man’s arm there was a scar, and the leafs around it covered a bruise

“It seems, a part of the bone was taken” – the doctor explained.

Jack rushed to the corpse, put on a glove and moved the pieces of nature out of the way. He had seen all that he needed. A question lingered on his mind

– “Where is the smell coming from? It’s certainly not from the bodies” Crawford concluded, Will pinched his the bridge of his nose. A detail may have escaped. Both of the corpses had their mouths open.

– “Who- whoever killed them, made them drink- made them drink the perfume.” Graham’s voice was not strong. But it carried enough fear to make Jack Crawford call in the night, the bodies were being carried out to the laboratory.

There was another serial killer out there. 

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> **THANK YOU FOR READING THIS, IF YOU LIKED IT, AND WANT A SHOUT OUT AS A BETA READER, ONCE I POST THE ACTUAL FIRST CHAPTER, LET ME KNOW!!** ((PLEASE POST IF YOU PREFER TO HAVE A SHOUT OUT WITH YOUR REAL NAME, OR JUST A TAG ON THE FIRST NOTE))
> 
> *PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO SHARE ALL OF YOUR THOUGHTS, GOOD OR BAD, I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS FOR THIS FIC BUT I WANT IT TO TAKE SOME OF YOUR GUYS THOUGHTS, AND MAKE THIS FUN FOR EVERYONE!*


End file.
